


Care and Comfort

by Kai_legacy



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Arthur attempts at comfort, Gen, Other, Paprika is scared of Lewis, Uncle Artie', because reasons, i decided to post it, really old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_legacy/pseuds/Kai_legacy
Summary: Arthur attempted to convince Paprika that this scary, skeleton ghost is her long-lost big brother.





	Care and Comfort

 

 

Out of all of them, Paprika was the one that was most like him, always so scared. So shy,and quiet. They do things that distracts them, because being alone with your own thoughts is scary in and on itself.

Now, it was one of the moments that Arthur find too much alike from the toddler, she was crying her eyes out.

She was expecting Lewis. _Lewis,_ not this, this _monster._ He wanted to cry alongside her but no he needed to be the adult here.

He pass by the broken-hearted spectre and walk over and knelt down to the young Pepper.

"Hey, Pap hey—" He struggled to wipe each of her passing tears, rolling down her cheeks as if in a race. It was a struggle not to hug her and cradle her,right then and there but he needed to keep calm and explain.

_Keep calm and explain, Arthur. Keep calm and explain._

He puts a hand on her shoulder and gave up on wiping her tears.

"Shh..shh, it's s-still L-Lew." His gut wrenched when he saw that Paprika stared for a moment before crying again, she seemed to notice the stutter and the uncertainty in his tone.

 

"I—.."

 

"Iswit weally the swame lewlew?"

 

"Umm.." Arthur was also struggling to believe, that his best friend turn this way.. because of him.

"Umm..I don't know.."he admitted, his voice almost non-existent. "I don't know, Paprika. I don't know."

Paprika seemed to calm down for a bit, and noticed that her uncle was also crying with a strained expression.

Struggling to keep it together, his thoughts racing. But he couldn't show that to her or to anyone in this room.

"But even if he's not the same.. we'll do our best to get him back,the both of us." Wishful thinking, that's it. Just wishful thinking.

Paprika hugged him.

 

"Uncle Awtie', I'm scared."

 

"Me too, Pap God,you have no idea how scared I am."

 

"I know, uncle Awtie'."

 

"but hey,—"Arthur slowly pulled away and looked back up to the guilt-ridden ghoul.

"You should give him a chance,and maybe he's the same protective goofball we both know." Paprika took a moment, before nodding and went closer to the spectre. Arthur feeling that his deed is done move away to let the two have a moment.

Paprika poke on Lewis' leg, thinking he's not looking or not paying any attention. He looked down and tried to smile with not only his eyes.

She took a step back and look up at him as if he was a skyscraper, stumbling in her steps, she opened her arms.

"HUG!" she demanded, Arthur jumped. She's never this loud.

Lewis looked like he might cry,he knelt down and hugged her slowly,and carefully. Promising safety in his movements, she hugged him back after a few minutes.

 

"I..I feel safe."

 

Mission accomplished.

 


End file.
